Believe
by Skylar Barnet
Summary: <html><head></head>After the seven(and others) defeated Gaea, they had time to relax. But then strange things start happening, and no one can explain them...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the seven(and others) defeated Gaea, they had time to relax. But then strange things start happening, and no one can explain them...

_._._

Yeah. So I own nothing, just so you know... If I actually owned this series I would be twenty times the genius than I am. Rick Riordan is the best person ever is basically what I'm saying. And I'm not him. So here goes!

_._._

"Tell me."

Nico looked up from where he'd been trying to take a nap(on the beach) to see Jason Grace sitting next to him, eyebrows raised, obviously excited.

"Tell you what?" He knew. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, but he supposed Jason deserved to know. He'd make it as hard as possible for Jason to weasel anything out of him, though.

"About Percy. And Will. Are you dating?"

"You could be an Aphrodite kid." Nico observed, sitting up and crossing his legs. He'd gotten a new T-shirt. It was black, to be expected, but it didn't have anything on it. Nico had decided he didn't mind not looking like death all the time. People weren't so creeped out by him anymore. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Well, my girlfriend is. That's good enough. So talk." Jason commanded.

Nico sighed. "Okay. Well, I'm over Percy. Like, actually over him. And uh, Will and I are friends..."

Jason blinked. And then he started laughing. He actually doubled over with laughter.

"What did I say?" Nico said, confused.

"You and Will are just friends." Jason grinned, still breathing heavily from his laughter attack. "Pretty much the whole camp knows that he likes you. And if you don't like Percy anymore, it must mean you like him. You should just ask him out!"

"That is a lie." Nico plainly stated.

What? It was! Will couldn't like him. They were polar opposites. Will would never... But then there was that tiny sliver of hope. It just wormed its way into Nico's brain, insisting that Jason wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Then I'll ask him for you." Jason said, standing up. Nico wanted to strangle him. But Jason had a determined look on his face, and apparently it was decided. That was going to happen. It would ruin the one thing Nico had. But that little voice in his head told him to wait it out. Told him to just leave it, and that Jason might be doing something good.

_._._

Percy was still shocked. Nico had liked him. For a long time. How had he not noticed it? Was he really that brainless? Was that why Nico had never stayed at camp? Had Percy ruined his life? Well. That might have been an overstatement. But how had he not known!?

He and Annabeth were sitting on the porch of the Big House, their fingers intertwined with each other. She was leaning on his chest. It was quiet, peaceful. It hadn't been this way since before Percy had lost his memory.

And then they heard a crash.

In seconds they were both on their feet. The noise had come from just outside the boundary, but they didn't see anything.

Percy felt a cool rush of air and the smell of soap hit him. It was gone in a second.

What was it?

_._._

so... It was really short, I know. What did you think?

BY THE WAY-I guess I have a reputation for not updating my fics? Sorry in advance for that, I hope you don't hate me too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder, I own nothing!**

**Except this plot. Hope you like it! And I tried to make this chapter longer.**

_._._

"Did you feel-"

"A gust of wind. It was like it was hugging me. I heard something too... And it smelled like soap." Annabeth nodded at Percy, stormy grey eyes alarmed.

Nico is more knowledgable in this field of expertise, Annabeth thought.

"Maybe Nico-"

"Yeah." Percy nodded. The two of them walked around to the cabins, and knocked on the door of the one labelled 13.

And Will Solace answered the door.

"You are too obvious." Annabeth laughed. After Nico had told Percy and her that he was gay, she'd begun to pay more attention to it. She saw how he looked around a room for Will, and when they made eye contact, he would look somewhere else, too fast to not take notice of. She noticed that Will and Nico both tried to be close to each other, as much as possible, even if they pretended they didn't. Well, the latter pretended. He wasn't very skilled at it, Annabeth had to say. His eyes lit up when he and Will talked, his face held a more vibrant color. Or maybe that was just Will's tan. Either way, it was obvious that the two of them had something.

Percy coughed awkwardly. "We need to talk to Nico."

"Oh?" Will's tone was polite, but his posture was too stiff for him to just be acting courteous. Annabeth was curious now-what was he being so formal about?

"Something weird just happened-maybe Nico would know?" Annabeth put in.

She could literally feel the air getting thinner. But maybe it was just her, because Will smiled warmly and said, "Yeah, we were just talking about what he was going to do with his Cabin. Now that he's staying here."

They walked in to see Nico sitting on his bed, legs crossed.

"Hey guys." There was a hint of a question in his voice.

"Hey." Percy gave him a wave, then kind of just stopped in the middle of the room, his hands in his pockets.

"We came to ask you about something that we felt on the porch of the Big House just now. It seemed a little creepy, so..." Annabeth said.

"Well, I specialize in creepy, so shoot."

"There was this breeze-"

"I thought that Camp Half Blood didn't get rained on. I never knew that breeze was prohibited." Nico smirked.

Percy scowled. "I wasn't finished! The breeze was more forceful than all the air around us, kind of like a wind tunnel. And it smelled like coconut scented soap."

Nico straightened his posture. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes wide.

"What?" Annabeth asked, after a pause.

"That doesn't exist. Not in the real world. That's what happens in ghost stories. Hauntings, and all. You're joking."

The couple caught each other's eyes. They _had_ just been in a war, in Tartarus, fighting monsters 24/7. Maybe there was something wrong with them. Annabeth was fine with believing that.

Until the door to the cabin opened, then closed. Annabeth could swear she heard laughter, and then the same sort of push of air. Sort of like a chill... Followed by the smell of artificial coconut.

Percy raised his eyebrows as Nico gave a shudder, obviously having felt it too.

"Okay." He said, jumping off his bed and pacing the floor a bit before turning back to look both of them square in the eye. "That was a little strange. I'll look into it."

_._._

**Well, you probably hated this. Sorry? Maybe you could review and tell me how to improve my writing? Thanks for reading anyways and I know I didn't make the chapter longer, it was the same length... Cross your fingers for next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY

I am SO FREAKING SORRY I STOPPED POSTING

I'm actually currently banned from my iPod so umm... I'm on my parents' computer and... Yeah. Anyway!

I wasn't quite sure what to do for this... But I hope you like it!

I don't own anything!

And recently I was told that the pairings in here were...controversial? Yeah. I hope it didn't make anyone too mad. Thanks and here's chapter 3!

_._._

Nico needed to solve this. Was it a new kind of monster? He couldn't exactly tell his father. He'd be busy, and quite honestly, Nico liked camp these days. He didn't even feel like disappearing. For the first time, he felt like he belonged. It felt good. He almost didn't mind when Will ruffled his hair, or when Jason slung an arm around his shoulders.

But what was this... Tiny, invisible tornado thing that could open and close doors? And why did it smell the way it did? What was the deal?

Being the son of Hades, Nico thought he would know. But he'd never come across anything like this... Was it a honest to gods mist-related ghost?

Or was it even something Nico had anything to do with?

He didn't know.

But Percy and Annabeth, his... friends? Yeah. His friends, needed his help. And he would do the best he could to figure it out. And the first thing to do would be figure out who else had experienced this.

Will hadn't. Lou Ellen hadn't. Clarisse either... Jason had... But that was it. So... Four of them. What would connect the four of them?

The War? But then Hazel and Frank would have noticed it, and Nico had Iris Messaged them and asked. Nothing weird over in New Rome, they'd reported.

Nico knew he was missing something. Key information. Some important aspect that tied everything together. Something that was so obvious that the only reason Nico hadn't figured it out was because it was staring him right in the face and he wasn't squinting hard enough.

And then his lamp fell over.

He'd been in his room looking over the list of people he'd asked about the wind, and his lamp just crashed to the ground. He smelled coconuts.

He cursed and went to set the thing up again. Instead of just being lifted up easily like it normally would, the lamp literally fell into a million little pieces. Screws and pieces of metal rolled everywhere, the lightbulb lying on the floor, cracked and dead. How had the lamp completely disassembled itself?

The amount of effort people put in these days, Nico thought, shaking his head.

But that was wrong. The Hephaestus campers had made this lamp. Their work never just came apart. Of course, they'd just lost their top mechanic. But still! A _lamp_?

He planned to pick up all the little pieces later. First, he needed to figure out what that wind was.

_._._

Piper should have been okay. She had her happy ending. Her prince charming was here to stay, she was safe. There were no monsters, at least for the moment. Her life was perfect, at a first glance.

But she was missing something. A huge chunk of her life had been simply cut out without warning. Her best friend an expert mechanic, Leo Valdez, was gone. She hated him for was so brave, strong... And not here.

She just wished he would come back, with his crazy grin and wild personality. She missed his jokes. She missed his pranks. She missed everything about him. She needed Leo back.

Maybe her grief was getting to her. She started seeing him around, holding hands with a girl who seemed to be much better model material than any Aphrodite kid around. He would point to a person or place and Piper could see his lips moving, but could never hear him.

He was alive. He was. He would come back. He had to.

_._._

This chapter was... Too obvious but I hope maybe it wasn't... Even though I'd be lying to myself... I'm gonna shut up now.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything! Like literally the plot is based off a movie so I don't even own that!

Idk about this chapter... See what you think.

_._._

Nico sat straight up in bed at six in the morning. On a Monday.

He knew exactly what was going on.

Slipping on the first pair of jeans and T shirt that he could feel around in the dark for, Nico headed outside. How had he not thought of this before? He scolded himself. He was SO STUPID! It HAD been staring him right in the face! In fact, it had spilled parts of a lamp all over his floor! Which he'd stepped on multiple times, causing him to expand his vocabulary of swear words significantly.

He found himself already standing at the door of the Zeus Cabin.

He rapped his knuckles on the door. Nothing. He thought about his options. Seem like a creep and just walk in, or stay out here for another half hour until Jason actually decided to wake up?

'Well,' he thought, 'I'm already a creep, so... Screw it, I'm going in.' He pushed the door. It swung open easily, and Nico walked across the cold marble floor to Jason's bunk.

The son of Zeus was snoring, as expected. Nico shook his shoulder and immediately he sat straight up, instantly alert. "What happened?"

"Leo Valdez happened."

"I thought you said-"

"Yeah, no. Come with me."

Jason jumped out of bed as Nico started to walk briskly to the Hephaestus Cabin. He wasn't exactly sure this would work, but... That was the point, wasn't it? The grass squelched beneath his feet, smelling fresh and new. There was a special kind of lock on the cabin door, Leo had programmed it, but when Nico gave it a sharp knock, it opened.

Everyone was still asleep, save for a girl sitting on the floor who looked extremely out of place in present day America. She looked up at Nico with dark brown eyes, and he knew he'd figured it out, even before his gaze shifted to the Latino boy, who was sleeping sprawled out on the rug, his head in the girl's lap.

"Leo..." Jason's glasses were reflecting his sparkling eyes, Nico didn't know how the guy could see. But sure enough, he could.

The girl(Calypso, Nico figured, since Hazel had told him about the whole Ogygia thing) put her forefinger to her lips. Nodding, Nico and Jason backed out of the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"How did you-"

"It's all about what you believe in." Nico started, leaning on a tree. "Leo was back, but Percy and Annabeth felt a wind because they'd believed he was dead. I did too. And we didn't see Leo. But I had a kind of weird dream, and a hunch, so..."

"That was awesome!" Jason's face brightened, and Nico shook his head.

"It was simple, really. Now we just have to prove it to everyone else."

_._._

A week later, Leo was happy as could be. He had himself back, which was a weird thing to think about, but true. Calypso was with him, her curse having been mysteriously lifted. And he got to spend time enjoying Camp Half Blood without the constant worry of, "I have to do this or else I will die!".

It was good to not have to worry about dying for the time being.

As Jason gave the minor gods their deserved credit, as Percy and Annabeth went to university in New Rome, as Nico and Will started going out... The demigods had futures. And they hadn't dared to believe that before.

**fin.**

_._._

So... Good, bad, terrible? HELP ME IMPROVE! Tell me what I did that was weird or wrong or creepy etc...


End file.
